Never Too Late
by AliciaFon
Summary: Tak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk menunjukaan padamu diriku yang sebenarnya.
1. Chapter 1

Hai, Minna-san! Perkenalkan saia AliciaFon! Author baru yang akan memeriahkan dunia Fanfiction Indonesia! Ini fic pertama saia. Jadi, mohon maaf jika ada yang tak berkenan di hati sanubari senpai-senpai dan readers sekalian.

Minna-san, saia menciptakan fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Secondhand Serenade yang judulnya Never Too Late, lho! Asli! Itu lagu liriknya sangat berkesan di hati saia yang paling dalam (ceilah!) v!

Yaudah, sekian curhatnya! Mohon dukungannya dan happy reading, Minna-san!

**.**

_Tak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk menunjukaan padamu diriku yang sebenarnya._

**Never Too Late**

[Chapter 1: Can I come back?]

**© AliciaFon**

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach** © **Tite****Kubo** (pengeeen… banget kalo diwariskan buat saia) *ngarep*

**Song**: **Never****Too****Late** © **Secondhand****Serenade**

**Rated:** K+

**Genre:** **R**omance, **H**urt/**C**omfort

**Warning:** maybe **Typo**'s, **O**ut **O**f **C**hara, **A**lternative **U**niverse.

_A songfic about GgioSoi_

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Beeep...'

Soifon menoleh kearah meja disamping ranjangnya -tempat ia meletakkan alat komunikasinya itu- dengan mata yang setengah tertutup. Gadis itu lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mengambil handphonenya. Dari layar handphonenya itu, terpampang jelas disana nama orang yang sejak tadi mengganggu tidurnya:

_Incoming Call:_

_Ggio Vega_

Namun, seperti biasa, tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak menggubris anak bernama Ggio itu. Tanpa perasaan bersalah, dan tanpa menghiraukan perasaan orang yang menunggu dirinya untuk segera menjawab telfonnya, ia segera kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

Ggio Vega, laki-laki yang sejak tadi menanti Soifon menjawab telfonnya itu menghela nafas panjang. Dengan handphone di genggaman tangannya ia mencoba lagi untuk menghubungi Soifon. Namun, sama seperti panggilan sebelumnya, jawabannya tetap sama...

'_Maaf, nomor yang anda panggil sedang sibuk. Silahkan mencoba beberapa saat lagi...'_

"Soifon, sampai kapan aku bisa meminta hatimu?"

.

**~Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah~**

"Soifon!"

"Hei, Soifon!"

"Soifon! Tunggu!"

Tergopoh-gopoh Orihime menghampiri Soifon. Mengejar Soifon seperti sedang mengejar kereta saja! Maklum, dia pernah juara satu lomba lari marathon di sekolahnya.

"Oh, Orihime-nee ! Ada apa?"

"Ahaha... haah... Soifon-chan! Maaf... aku merepotkanmu, tapi bisakah aku sekali lagi minta tolong padamu untuk menggantikan shift-ku malam ini?"

"Hah? Shift-nee chan? Bukannya minggu lalu aku sudah menggantikan shift Orihime-nee? Apalagi aku sekarang sedang lembur!"

"Hehehe... maaf, Soifon! Tapi aku memang tak bisa menolak kalau yang mengajakku itu Ulquiorra-chan! Sudah dulu, ya! Aku mau siap-siap pergi! Bye, Soifon-chan!"

"Bye... Orihime-nee..."

Yah, begitulah, Orihime, putri yang sudah menguasai hati dari seorang pangeran Ulquiorra, kakaknya. Sementara, Soifon sendiri? Jangan ditanya! Semua pria yang pernah macam-macam dengannya sebagian besar sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

_Kecuali dia..._

_Im__writing__you  
>Cause<em>_there__'__s__nothing__left__here  
>For<em>_me__do__to  
>So<em>_please__know__that__I__'__m__trying__to  
>Make<em>_up__from__my__mistakes  
><em>

Jadi, disinilah ia. Di meja receptionist, menggantikan shift Orihime.

'_Hhh... padahal aku sudah lembur, kenapa jam kerjaku ditambah lagi! Yah, tak apa, deh! Lagipula gajiku juga bisa ditambah.'_

Lalu, pria itu datang. Dengan memakai topi, ia menghampiri meja receptionist Soifon.

"Ada yang bisa saya Bantu?"

"Tolong kelas President dengan large bed."

"Baik, tuan."

Lalu Soifon mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. Lalu mengambil kunci yang tersimpan di laci mejanya.

"Harganya sekian. Kuncinya nomor 2 E di lantai 10. tolong tanda tangan di sini"

Soifon menyerahkan selembar kertas untuk pria itu tanda tangani. Lalu pria itu menyerahkan uang yang diminta Soifon. Setelah menerima uang itu, Soifon menyerahkan uang kembalian.

"Ini, tuan."

"Terima kasih. Em, apakah aku bisa minta pulpen dan kertas?"

Untuk sesaat Soifon bingung. Namun ia memberikan apa yang pria itu minta.

"Terima kasih."

Pria itu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu. Setelah selesai, tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia lalu segera berlari menuju lift. Meninggalkan pulpen dan kertas itu di meja Soifon.

Heran, Soifon membaca apa yang pria itu tulis barusan di kertas itu

_Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Soifon. Apa kabar?_

_Ggio_

Dengan penuh keterkejutan, ia menatap pintu lift yang tadi pria itu masuki.

_Iris emas itu..._

Pintu lift sedetik lagi menutup, dengan senyumannya, Ggio mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada soifon.

Soifon tersentak.

.

**~Rumah Soifon~**

"HEEE...?" Yoruichi melotot sanking kagetnya.

"Yah, begitulah..."

"Jadi, setelah itu dia langsung kabur?" Urahara menyambung seolah mengerti maksud istrinya itu.

Soifon hanya mengangguk.

Sekarang ini Soifon sedang makan bersama keluarganya. Makan malam yang selalu ia nanti-nantikan. Karena hanya pada saat seperti inilah Ia bisa berkumpul besama keluarganya. Ya, mereka semua sibuk. Kedua orangtuanya, Yoruichi dan Urahara berkerja. Ulquiorra, kakaknya kuliah dan berkerja. Ia sendiri sekolah di SMA dan juga berkerja paruh waktu. Adiknya, Hitsugaya bersekolah di SMP.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ulquiorra bertanya sambil memasukkan sesendok makanannya ke mulut.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak sempat mengejarnya, karena pengunjung yang lain juga masuk bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu lift itu. Aku tetap tidak melakukan apapun sampai aku selesai menggantikan shift Orihime-nee" Soifon menjelaskan panjang-lebar.

Ulquiorra mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kencan nii dengan orihime-nee?"

Yang ditanya diam. Soi-fon yang sudah mengerti arti 'diam'-nya Ulquiorra itu ikut diam juga.

**~Flashback~**

_Siang itu, Ggio sedang terburu-buru ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa ia meninggalkan dompetnya di tengah jalan._

"_Eh? Mana dompetku?" Ggio merongoh-rongoh saku celananya._

"_HEIII! Kau yang disana! Ini dompetmu, ya?" seorang gadis melambai-lambaikan dompet Ggio itu ke atas sambil berteriak-teriak._

_Ggio berbalik dan sontak membelalakkan matanya karena gadis itu tak hanya melambai-lambaikan dompetnya, tapi gadis itu juga turut berlari ke arahnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

APA-APAAN INI! APA-APAAN INI! APA-APAAN INI! APA-APAAN INI!

Huuuft~~, saia, author baru tapi udah berani-beraninya bikin fic ber-chapter! Fic pertama, lagi! Yah, walaupun begitu saia 'mencoba' meramaikan -baca- **nyampah** di pair GgioSoi ini! (^_)

Gimana senpai-senpai dan readers sekalian? Apakah ada yang tidak berkenan di hati anda semua? Kalau ada, silahkan pencet tombol hijau di bawah ini yha!

SANKYU!


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, Minna-san! Kembali lagi dengan saia AliciaFon, sang author gaje! *pose ala pangeran bertopeng* WAHAHAHA! Haduh~~~… ulum udah deket tapi santai banget, ya! Malah enak-enakkan lanjutin chap! m(_ _)m. Maklum, saia emang obatnya udah abis. Jadi, ya gini deh… rada-rada… *author nyilangin jari di kening*

Yap, masih dengan lanjutan chap pertama yang ancur-ancuran, sekarang saia lanjutin lagi dengan yang kedua. Selamat membaca, readers dan senpai-senpai semuanya!

**.**

_Aku masih tetap mencari hatimu, Soifon. Walaupun aku harus mencarinya sampai ke pelosok dunia sekalipun._

**Never Too Late**

[Chapter 2: The Hopeless]

**© AliciaFon**

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach** © **TiteKubo** (Kalo Bleach punya saia, saia akan bikin pair GgioSoi, GrimNell, dan UlquiHime hidup bahagia selamanya! Dan gak ada yang mati!)

**Song**: **NeverTooLate** © **SecondhandSerenade**

**Rated:** K+

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning:** **Typo**'s, **O**ut **O**f **C**hara, **A**lternative **U**niverse. (again)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Soifon! Apa kau siap?"

"Ya, sensei!"

"Baik! Bersedia! Siaaap… Mulai!"

Soifon berlari sekencang-kencangnya, mencoba mempersingkat waktu tempuhnya.

_!_ Batinnya.

Setelah ia mengitari lapangan itu, pelatih segera meniup peluit tanda berhenti.

"1, 29 detik. Soifon, kau harusnya bisa mencapai 1, 28 detik! Latihan lebih keras lagi! Aku akan mengawasimu!"

"Maafkan aku, sensei! Aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi! Terima kasih atas bantuannya!"

"Hn!"

"Selamat siang, sensei! Saya pulang dulu!" Soifon membungkuk memberi salam dan meninggalkan ruangan latihannya.

**.**

**~Keesokan harinya, Seireitei Gakuen~**

"... In an interview with IGN concerning the English localization, Xseed stated that they will attempt to give a dual-language option in addition to..."

"Hoooaaahm… nyam… nyam…" Ichigo Kurosaki, siswa yang sejak tadi hanya menguap dan mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya di lantai, menguap untuk kelima kalinya.

"... Adding, this is a something that goes beyond genre descriptions, creating an experience that is remarkable..."

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Shuuhei Hisagi, siswa yang mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya di meja hanya melihat jendela, berusaha mengusir rasa bosan yang sedang menderanya.

Hanya Soifon, Nanao Ise dan Nemu Kurotsuchi yang memperhatikan. Maklum, mereka bertiga adalah juara kelas. Jadi tak heran jika mereka bertigalah yang paling memperhatikan pelajaran. Pelajaran apapun itu.

Dan sekarang, pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, yang diajarkan oleh Kuchiki Byakuya-sensei, mampu membius semua orang untuk berkantuk-kantuk ria, kecuali mereka bertiga tentu saja.

Kriiing...

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pun berbunyi. Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu bersorak ria atas bunyi 'bel surga' yang baru saja dibunyikan. Setelah memberi salam dan berdoa, mereka lalu berjalan ke luar sekolah. Beberapa orang ada yang berkumpul di 'base camp' favorit mereka masing-masing, dan ada yang langsung pulang. Dan, mereka bertiga adalah salah satu dari rombongan mereka yang langsung pulang itu.

"Huft... pelajaran hari ini banyak sekali, ya!" Ujar Nanao, yang sambil memeluk bukunya, memandang langit.

"Iya! Hei, tapi kau tak usah mengeluh begitu! Tidak baik, lho!" Nemu menyahut dan menoleh ke arah Hinamori.

"Iya, iya! Aku kan hanya mengeluarkan pendapatku!"

"yah, terserah kau saja, deh!"

"Eh, Soifon! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Huh? Kabarku? Biasa saja! Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Kau yakin? Kalau dia hanya..."

Soifon hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Mencoba meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Namun, dalam keadaan masih tak percaya, mereka berdua Nemu dan Nanao, saling menatap.

Soifon mengetahui gelagat mereka berdua ini, dan mencoba meyakinkan mereka lagi.

"Iya, Nemu-chan, Nanao-Chan! Aku yakin! Sudahlah! Tidak usah membicarakan dia, oke! Aku sudah tidak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi dengannya!"

Mereka berdua hanya menatap Soifon dengan tatapan antara tak percaya, ragu dan kasihan.

_And you're moving on_

_With guilty memories_

_But I was wrong_

_To ever test us_

_This broken road_

_Is more than I can take_

Hari ini, Soifon dan Hitsugaya berada di rumah. Kedua orangtuanya sedang menghadiri pernikahan Gin Ichimaru dan Rangiku Matsumoto, rekan kantor mereka berdua. Sementara Ulquiorra? Jangan ditanya! Sejak semenit setelah kedua orangtuanya pergi ke pernikahan, ia segera bersiap-siap untuk berkencan lagi dengan Orihime Inoue. Dan, mungkin karena kedua orangtuanya merestui hubungan mereka berdua, Ulquiorra selalu diijinkan untuk pergi berkencan dengannya.

"Aaah! Aku bosan! Kakak urusi saja si kak Vega itu! Aku mau main PS dulu!"

"Eh? Apa kau bilang? Vega? Ggio Vega?"

"Iya! Bukannya dia selalu mengharapkan untuk kembali pada kakak? Kenapa kakak selalu menolaknya? Padahal dia adalah orang yang tepat untuk bermain PS denganku! Kakak jahat!" Hitsugaya melompat turun dari sofa dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Hei! Hitsugaya! Hitsugaya! Tunggu!"

Percuma. Soifon tahu jika adiknya sudah marah seperti ini, maka ia sudah tidak bisa untuk diajak bicara lagi.

**.**

**~Tengah malam, Kamar soifon~**

"... Iya! aku tahu! Jadi sekarang kau mau apa?"

Semua orang sudah mengunjungi pulau mimpi mereka masing-masing ketika Soifon menerima telfon dari seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu sempat mengisi hatinya. Seeorang yang kini sudah tidak ia harapkan lagi. Dan sekarang, mari kita dengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Aku hanya... aku hanya ingin kau kembali padaku!"

"Apa? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kembali? Padamu? Yang benar saja! Bukannya kau sudah mendapatkan Apache, si kembang sekolahmu itu? Oh, apa jangan-jangan, kau ingin menjadikanku kelinci percobaan dari eksperimen ketidak-setiaanmu lagi? Tidak! Terima kasih, Ggio! Aku sudah pernah terjerat oleh permainan busukmu itu, dan aku tidak akan mau terjerat dua kali!" Soifon sampai pada puncak kemarahannya

"Tapi, Soifon... aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua!" Ggio berkata lirih.

"Penjelasan? Penjelasan katamu? Apa menurutmu semua ini kurang jelas? Sudahlah, Ggio... Cukup. Hentikan! Aku lelah, Ggio... biarkan aku beristirahat..."

Tuuut...

Ggio menatap layar handphonenya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tak percaya bahwa Soifon, yang dulu ia kira adalah Ratu dari kerajaan hatinya, bisa-bisanya berkata begitu. Tak percaya bahwa kini ia tidak bisa lagi mendapatkan hatinya. Tak percaya bahwa ia bukan pujaanya lagi. Tak percaya bahwa ia...

_... sudah bukan milikku lagi._

**~Flashback~**

_Ggio mematung di tempat ia berdiri ketika gadis itu menyodorkan dompetnya._

_Dengan penuh rasa terima kasih ia menyambut dompetnya itu dengan tangan terbuka._

"_Nih, dompetmu! Makanya hati-hati jika kau membawa barang! Untung yang menemukan dompetmu itu aku! Mungkin kalau orang lain yang menemukannya bisa-bisa dompetmu hilang entah kemana!"_

"_Iya... terima kasih, ya! Oh, ya bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama orang yang telah mengembalikan dompetku ini?_

"_Eh? Yang mengembalikan dompetmu itu, kan aku. Berarti... namaku, ya?"_

"_Ya. Namamu."_

_Dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah gadis itu, dengan lantang ia menyebutkan namanya._

"_Shaolin Fon. Soifon jika kau tidak berkeberatan."_

"_Baiklah, Putri Soifon! Aku, Ggio Vega, Pangeranmu, akan membawamu ke istanaku, istana Vega"_

"_Eh?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

JELEK BHANGHEEED! Hancur! Mlebuh! Gara-gara Fic abal saia, pair GgioSoi jadi ternoda! Yha... gimana, minna-san? Mau saia keep or delete ini cerita? Sori minna, baru apdet nih lanjutan Fic seminggu kemudian. Soalnya di komp saia gak ada internet. *pundung*

terima kasih untuk saran-sarannya, minna-san. Baru Fic pertama udah banyak banget yang komen *terharu*

Untuk yang kasihan sama saia, bisakah dengan kerenadahan hati, saia mohon oleh-oleh atau buah tangan atau apalah namanya itu berupa review dengan cara memijit tombol biru dibawah ini?

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**If don't mind of course!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, Minna-san! Kebiasaan saia waktu ujian, adalah sempat-sempatnya mengapdet fic~ BANZAAAI! #ditimpuk warga se-RT

Yaaah~ tanpa banyak komen, lansung saja kita mulaaai! Happy Reading, Minna! Please RnR ya!

**.**

_Apa maksudmu melakukan ini padaku, hah! Aku bukan seperti Apache yang bisa kapan saja kau permainkan! Tolong, hargailah perasaanku sedikit…_

**.**

**Never Too Late**

[Chapter 3: The Misunderstanding]

**© AliciaFon**

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach** © **Tite Kubo**

**Song**: **Never Too Late** © **Secondhand Serenade**

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning:** **Typo**'s, **O**ut **O**f **C**hara, **A**lternative **U**niverse, (again), alur kecepetan, diksi nggak nyambung sama lagu, dan semua yang nista-nista lainnya.

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini adalah malam minggu. Biasanya, malam minggu adalah malam dimana dirinya dan Ggio pergi bersama, atau orang awam biasa menyebutnya berkencan.

Namun, pengecualian untuk malam ini. Soifon merasa tak ada gairah untuk melakukan apapun. Mungkin Soifon akan terus merebahkan diri di futonnya jika saja Ullquiora tidak memanggilnya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Soifon! Cepat kemari! Kakak ingin minta tolong!" Teriak sang kakak dari lantai bawah.

"Baik, kak!" Soifon menyahut dengan malas.

Soifonpun akhirnya turun. Menemui kakaknya yang sudah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Minta tolong apa, kak?"

"Begini, Soifon. Aku ingin kau melakukan persis seperti yang kuminta..."

**.**

Dan, alhasil, Soifon pun terdiam di depan rumah Orihime-nee-chan yang bercat coklat dan bernuansa oriental itu. Terpekur.

Salahkan kakaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk mengirimkan boneka panda yang sedang digendongnya ini kepada Orihime-nee-chan.

'_sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun masih saja malu untuk memberikan hadiah secara langsung?'_ batin Soifon tak habis pikir.

"Haaah..." Soifon menghembuskan penat yang sudah sedari tadi ia tahan.

Soifon baru saja ingin menekan bel listrik yang terletak di samping pagar rumah tersebut, ketika ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang berkepang keluar dari rumah itu.

"Ya, ya... baiklah! Aku mengerti! Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya!" pemuda itu menyahut ke arah pemilik rumah.

Bagaikan tersihir oleh sebuah mantra magis, Soifon terkejut ketika melihat siapa pemuda itu ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

Emas bertemu dengan abu-abu.

Amat. Sangat. Kecewa. Itu yang terlintas di pikiran Soifon ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Ggio ternyata sudah memiliki pasangan baru. Secepat itukah ia mendapatkan pengganti? Dan tak tanggung-tanggung, pacar kakaknya-lah yang diambilnya.

Ggio menatap Soifon dengan tatapan antara terkejut dan senang. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan ekspresi Soifon saat ini.

Miris.

Mungkin kata itulah yang pantas menggambarkan keadaan Soifon saat ini.

Dengan muka tertunduk dan memerah, Soifon menyerahkan boneka yang dititipkan Ullquiora pada Ggio. Tak mempedulikan Ggio yang terus mengajak dirinya bicara.

"Berikan ini untuk pacar barumu itu. Dan jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi." Soifon berkata datar sembari berlalu dari hadapan Ggio yang terus menceracau pada dirinya.

'_Pacar baru? Apa maksudnya?'_

Sadar Soifon sudah menjauh, Ggio menatap boneka yang diberikan Soifon padanya.

_Untuk Orihime-ku tersayang,_

_Ullquiora_

"O... Orihime-nee?"

**.**

BRAKKK!

Ullquiora tersentak kaget ketika mendengar adiknya yang beberapa menit yang lalu menaiki tangga langsung membanting pintu dengan kasar.

Menyadari ada yang tidak beres, kakak tersayang Soifon itu ikut menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar Soifon yang tidak terkunci.

"Ada apa, Soifon?" Ullquiora duduk disamping Soifon yang sedang menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

"..."

"Jika kau ada masalah, jangan kau pendam sendiri."

"..."

"Ngomong-ngomong... apakah boneka yang kakak titipkan sudah sampai?"

Kali ini Soifon menunjukkan reaksi. Ia perlahan mulai mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, namun dalam keadaan muka tetunduk lesu.

Tidak apa, setidaknya kini Ullquiora bisa melihat mukanya yang memerah.

"Kak, ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk yang ingin kusampaikan..."

"..." Ullquiora terdiam. Ingin mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Soifon.

"Kabar baiknya, boneka itu sudah sampai ke tangan Orihime-nee-chan."

Ullquiora tersenyum. _'Kerja bagus, Soifon' _Batinnya.

"Kabar buruknya, Ggio..."

Kali ini Ullquiora memasang muka serius. Ia sudah tahu permasalahan yang dihadapi adiknya ini dengan Ggio.

"Dia... berselingkuh. Bukan hanya dengan Apache... namun juga dengan Orihime-nee-chan."

Glek!

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Ullquiora terbelalak mendengar ucapan Soifon. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Mantan pacar adiknya berselingkuh dengan pacarnya?

Dan hari itupun Ullquiora segera berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

**.**

**~Keesokan harinya~**

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'berselingkuh' yang kau ucapkan itu?"

"Sudah jelas, kan! Kau berselingkuh dengan pemuda berkepang sialan itu!"

"Tapi..."

"Ggio, yang sudah menghancurkan hati adikku."

"Hei..."

"Dan dia bukan hanya berselingkuh dengan Apache, tapi juga kau!"

"Ullqui..."

"Cukup sudah! Kali ini bukan hanya..."

Cup!

Rentetan kata dan makian yang sudah Ullquiora persiapkan terhenti ketika ia merasakan bibir Orihime yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Dan Orihime melepaskan kecupan itu secepat ia memulainya

"Hei... dengarkan aku dulu, Ullqui." Orihime membingkai wajah Ullquiora dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hn."

"Katakan, siapa yang berselingkuh denganku."

"Ggio."

"Katakan, siapa kekasih Soifon."

"Ggio. Tapi sekarang mungkin tidak lagi."

"Dan katakan, siapa kekasihmu?"

"Kau."

Orihime tersenyum sembari melepaskan kedua tangannya di kedua pelipis Ullquiora. Perempuan berambut sewarna langit senja itu menatap lekat mata sapphire Ullquiora sebelum akhirnya ia memanggil Ggio.

"Ggio, tolong kemari sebentar!"

"Ya, kak!"

'_Ka... kakak! Ja... jadi...'_ Ullquiora terbelalak mendengar ucapan Ggio barusan.

**.**

So this is the way that I'll tell you

That I'll leave you alone if you want me to

But I've had enough of this life alone

I'll give it up this time I know

I don't deserve to tell you that I love you

There's nothing in this world I'd take above you

I'm dead inside

Bring me back to life

**.**

**~Beberapa Hari Kemudian~**

Yah, begitulah. Masalah yang pelik itu berujung pada akhir yang manis. Ullquiora dan Soifon sudah tahu bahwa Orihime dan Ggio adalah saudara. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi ialah Hinamori, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu adalah gadis yang diam-diam dikagumi oleh Hitsugaya.

Dan kini, dua orang remaja yang sama-sama berkepang itu sedang duduk di bangku taman Karakura. Keheningan sempat mrngurung mereka untuk beberapa saat ketika akhirnya sang pemudalah yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Hei, Soifon."

"Ya?" Jangan tanya mengapa Soifon sangat perhatian hari ini. Ia hanya mencoba untuk berbaikan dengan Ggio. Itu saja.

Ggio tersenyum simpul ketika mengetahui peluang termaafkan dirinya oleh Soifon sudah terbuka sedikit.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Bagaimana keputusanmu untuk menerimaku kembali?"

"..."

Ggio baru saja ingin berkata lebih lanjut ketika mata emasnya menangkap sosok perempuan berambut hitam pendek yang –baru ia sadari– sudah berada di balik pohon itu semenjak ia dan Soifon pergi ke sana.

Apache.

Ya. Ggio yakin siluet itu adalah dia. Dan kalian sudah pasti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, kan? Ya. Ggio mengejar sosok itu. Sosok yang ia yakini sebagai sosok Apache, orang yang pernah menyalakan api cinta di hati Ggio. Walaupun akhirnya ia jugalah yang merebut api itu kembali.

Sementara Soifon? Yaaa, kalian boleh saja melewatkan bagian ini karena ketika Ggio bangun dari kursinya untuk mengejar Apache, sepersekian menit kemudian Soifon juga ikut bangun dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Ggio.

Dan mungkin pepatah 'tak ada gading yang tak retak' berlaku untuk Soifon saat ini.

**.**

**~Flashback~**

_Dan akhirnya sepasang manusia inipun mengikat diri mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih saat Ggio menyatakan keinginannya dihadapan Soifon secara langsung._

_Hubungan mereka berjalan mulus setidaknya sampai setengah tahun kemudian ketika Ggio menemukan Apache. Sesosok yang bagaikan putri di sekolahnya yang terkenal bukan hanya kecantikannya, namun juga karena ia adalah keturunan dari bangsawan ternama. Dia juga memiliki otak yang encer yang mampu mengharumkan nama sekolahnya dan Ggio._

_Yah, memang. Ggio dan Soifon bersekolah di lain tempat. Soifon bersekolah di Seireitei Gakuen, sementara Ggio dan Apache bersekolah di Las Noches Gakuen. Wajar jika Ggio dan Soifon jarang berkomunikasi, kecuali pada saat libur._

_Dan, bisa mendapatkan seorang kembang sekolah adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Ggio. Namun tidak bagi Soifon._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Author Note:**

Ya, ampuuun... di sini Ullqui-chan OOC sekaliii~ coba ya kalau Ullqui-chan bisa se-imut itu~ pasti saia lebih cinta sama Ullqui-chaaan~ #peluk-peluk Ullqui #dihajar.

Huyuuuh~ ditengah ujian begini masih sempet-sempetnya ngapdet fic? Pelajar SMA macam apa aku iniii~ #dihajar murid SMA se-Indonesia

Kok bisa-bisanya saia begini, ya? Yah, mungkin karena saia kasihan liat fic GS yang kian lama kian sepiii... sekali seperti di angkot (?). Jadinya saia coba meramaikan, deh dengan mengandalkan fic abal saia ini. Ehehehehe...

Hiks... minna~ kasihanilah saia yang sudah ber-jatuhbangun cuma buat ngapdet fic abal saia yang satu ini...

Dengan cara mengklik kotak bertiliskan review di bawah ini~


End file.
